


new adventures

by valentine_valente



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentine_valente/pseuds/valentine_valente
Summary: Star and Marco try to deal with university, royal duties, being an adult and falling in love. Nothing a little magic and good friends can't fix.Well if it weren't for a new threat looming on the horizon. And queen Moon deciding it's time for her daughter to take her place on the throne.Series of one shots set in the same universe. One chapter will be around 1k words. Enjoy the fluff and angst lovely reader ❤❤





	1. Chapter 1

‘Who would have thought university was going to be this hard?’

Star exclaimed letting herself fall down head first on Marcos couch.

‘Well just a week ago you still argued that university had to have unicorns in it.’

Said the boy patting her head and bending down to put Stars abounded wand on the table.

‘There is literally the word UNI in it, Marco.’ Star said her voice somewhat muffled by a pillow.

‘Come on Star. You're doing great. You already found friends and got into five different clubs. How about you take it easy and try to slow down a bit.’

They had arrived at university three weeks ago. Marcos parents, being overjoyed and sad at the same time, had helped them to set up their dorm rooms. Well at least his room. Star had used her magic to expand her royal chambers as she called them into now the official best dorm room on campus. Still they seemed to always hang out at his place only two doors down the hall.

Seven years ago he'd never imagined that they would still be friends now, or go to the same school, or that she'd even still be in this dimension. Not that he was complaining. Quite the opposite.

‘You're probably right Marco. But you know I can't say no to anyone. And all these people have been so nice. Inviting me to the club meetings and parties.’Star was lying on her back now. Playing with her hair she stared aimlessly at the ceiling.

‘It's kind of my duty to go. Being official ambassador and all. Ugh.’

Marco opened a can of soda and put it into Stars hand knowing that she enjoyed the sweet bubbly kind that made his teeth ache. ‘Yeah but you can't be an ambassador, go to university, get good grades, be a princess and make everyone happy. You gotta just take a breather once in awhile.’

After the battle of mewni Star had decided to take her future into her own hands and made it clear to her mother and her subjects that she wasn't ready to become queen anytime soon. Putting royal duties and being a teenager under one hat while still fighting monsters and enjoying adventures in other dimensions had never been easy but Star had a lot of support in her friends and Marco always got her back. Queen Moon was less happy though when her daughter decided to follow through with her earth education and go to university.

‘Spending half of the week at uni and the other half in mewni is kinda draining. Not that I thought it would be easy.’

Marco put up his eyebrows.

‘Okay I might have thought that. But still.’

Star corrected herself with a deep sigh.

‘Hey. You're doing great so far.’

‘Aww thanks Marco.’ Star sat up and downed the last of the fuzzy pink drink. ‘You are doing pretty great as well if I might say so. So much to garbage island. Marco Diaz straight A student and future doctor.’ her hand was putting a small rainbow in the air while she said the last sentence.

‘I heard they have great dental on garbage island and five weeks of vacation time.’ Marco said grinning.

‘Well you still got time to reconsider your career choices.’ the smile was back on Stars face. Making her eyes shine even brighter than before.

‘Come on let's play some Mario.’ Star took the controller from the table before her.

She had grown so much in the last seven years. They both had. But they never outgrow their love for video games.

Marco blinked, feeling his cheeks warm up when he saw the expectant look on his best friends face.

‘Yeah sure. Let me get us some nachos first though.’

‘Yes yes yes nachos.’ star dragged the last syllable out until he was out of the door and well on his way to the kitchen.

 


	2. Heavy Lies The Crown

Queen Moon knew, that she had made quite a few mistakes during her reign. Utilizing Eclipsa's spell, not putting an end to kingdom wide institutionalized racism against monsters, keeping outdated laws. But most of all she regretted being a queen first and a mother second. 

What ifs kept bouncing around her head late at night, keeping her awake and fretting over the past and future of her family and dimension. 

If only she had taken more time out of her duties to make sure Star was ready to receive the wand. If only she made sure her daughter was more prepared for things to come. If only she hadn't send her away to deal with the fallout on her own. If only...

'The past has passed our control. That's why we call it past.' Her mother used to say. Still Moon couldn't help but wonder.  
Star, now almost twenty one and therefore by Mewnian rights ready to take over throne and crown was more comfortable on earth than her own home planet. She had a whole life in another dimension and a kingdom waiting for her in her own. 

No mother wants to put so much pressure on her only child. No mother wants to make her child choose between her place of birth and the place they made a home for themself. But Moon wasn't just a mother. She was a queen. And as sovereign she had to think about her subjects first and foremost. Personal feelings aside. 

She feared that Star, put before a decision would choose her friends and new life and most importantly Marco. Moon simply stood no chance against that. Against love. 

If only Star loved Mewni a much as earth. If only she cared about Mewni’s future as much as her friends. If only...  
It was unfair to say, that her daughter would not take her duties serious. She had grown in body and character since she was sent to master the wand. But she had grown outside of Mewni. Outside of her family and inside a new one. And she hadn't grown alone. 

The few days a week her daughter spend at the palace and at civil functions she held herself with poise. She asked the right questions and gave the right answers. She never missed a lesson and didn't skip out on council meetings.  
One could see, that Star had worked very hard to deserve being called crown princess. 

But she didn't enjoy it. Her smile was lacking a certain thing. Her eyes dull and her dresses appropriate but boring. Star wasn't herself on Mewni. And Moon hated herself for rejoicing the sudden change. A part of the lovely but rebellious princess was missing. And that part remained on earth during her visits. That part now belonged to one Marco Diaz. 

Moon resented him for having it. Resented him for accepting it and cheering it and most of all for keeping it.  
She had realized too late that she didn't want a perfect princess but her already perfect daughter. 

 

\---

King River had spend enough time on earth over the last seven years, that he was at least somewhat accustomed to human antics and everyday life. He had made a point of at least spending a week every year with his daughter and her surrogate family. 

After the first two (he was grown up enough to admit it) quite disastrous trips to the planet he started to listen more to Star and Marco and found that he liked learning about human customs. River could understand why his daughter loved earth. He got to meet her friends and even though he tried hard not to (well maybe not that hard but it was the thought that counted) he got into quite a bit of shenanigans. 

Earth was just so different from Mewni. And humans impressionable and always eager to learn and understand baffled him in their approach to life and the universe. Their life's so short and mundane they managed to surprise him every time anew. Be it cars, those huge metal birds you could travel in, human stubbornness to keep trying and most of all the sheer endless variety of food. River found a taste in human cuisine and had adopted a few dishes to the palace repertoire.

He had become fast friends with the Diaz family and had learned to use a tv and phone (he still liked magic mirrors better, the tiny buttons on a mobile just frustrated him). 

It saddened him that his beloved wife wasn't able to learn and experience this things by his side. She was too busy ruling her realm. He truly wished she could understand earth and their daughter's love for this strange dimension. But since she could not in fact do so he gave his best to make up for it for both their sakes. And most importantly for Star. 

His little shooting star, who had to take over the crushing responsibility of ruling sooner than he liked to admit. He would have liked her to stay on earth for the rest of her life. Living at her own terms. Enjoying the life she wanted with her friends.

But life was not that easy, he had to learn that the hard way himself. Born into aristocracy the Johansson way of doing and seeing things still varied widely from the Butterfly way. And loving Moon had meant accepting that. Becoming King of Mewni had meant changing. He got lucky still. As King he didn't have to rule per se. That was the Queen’s job. But the Queen and her happiness was his responsibility. As her husband, friend, lover and King. 

Star would need that as well. Someone who cared for her for her own sake and not for her crown and birth right. Someone she could turn to, who had her back. Who protected her from herself and the universe. Someone who loved her unconditionally. However dark the times and irrational her thoughts and decisions may seem. Who stood up to her and told her when she was wrong. Who held her and made her forget duties and the universe at least for a few hours.

River couldn't protect his little girl forever. But he knew someone who would be worthy to take care of the future Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter folks. My amazing best friend @carryherbs made me write more. I decided to see this as a work of one shots set in one universe. So you'll have some Marco and Star centric chapters as well as chapters set around Mewni, university and friends. I'm gonna update this once a week or when inspiration hits me.


	3. Chapter 3

The studious silence of the library was suddenly interrupted by a tear in space and time. A few students looking up confused by the commotion. Others kept pouring over their books. An angry badly suppressed noise ordering silence in the library could be heard from around a corner. Marco didn't even look up as a yellow and pink blur stepped out the portal and into his personal space. 

A purple backpack was tossed over the chair next to him sprinkling glitter all over the floor and table. With a perfected gesture Marco freed his textbooks and folders from the worst of the glitter. 

 

"Hey Marco." Star whisper yelled into his ear. Gaining another loud 'hush' from the person around the corner. Marco nodded his head in recognition and continued reading.

"The bus was faster than I. Again. And I didn't want to miss our study session...again." Star explained somewhat quieter. 

"So opening a portal with the scissors you promised not to misuse seemed to be a good idea in your eyes." There was no real bite behind his words. Star blushed scarlet nevertheless. 

"I know. I know." She took out her folder and pen. finding that Marco had already put out the books she needed.

Even though they studied completely different subjects they had taken to spend study time together. That practiced maximised the small amount of time they had for each other nowadays. Between lectures, seminars, tutoring sessions and extracurricular work they only saw each other during short breaks and in the evening when they were already so tired that one or both of them would often fall asleep. Sitting in companionable silence while they both read and worked was better than not spending time together at all. 

 

"Please tell my why I decided on getting into teaching again?" Marco was carrying the books they had to lend while Star was skipping over the steps backwards in front of him. "You'll hurt yourself if you keep doing that Star."

"Come on Marco. You'll be a great teacher. It might seem boring now but I'm sure you'll gonna need it one day."

"It’s not boring. It's just hard."

 

\--

 

"We need to talk."

"Do I have to be scared? You are kinda scaring me right now!" Star gave a small panicked chuckle.

"No don't be scared. It's not about us, well it is but not really." Jacky was grabbing for words which made Star laugh for real this time.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but how about you take a deep breath and start at the beginning."

"I got into a Skating program in Cambridge. Full scholarship and all."

"Oh my Warnicornblast!" Star was jumping up and down "That's so amazing! It's what you always wanted. I'm so proud of you. You deserve it girl!"

 

"Thank you." contrary to her words Jacky didn't look happy.

"Whats wrong?" Stars happiness had turned into immediate alarm after her friends reaction.

"Laura doesn't want me to go"

Weekly skype calls had become a tradition for Jacky and Star ever since the young princess had left for university. They got through high school in echo creek together. Spending long nights over exam preparation and homework had finally put an end to their somewhat strained relationship. Jacky stayed in her hometown after graduation. Her girlfriend being the number one reason for this decision. 

 

Jacky sighed the connection made it sound like static. "It's such a comfort that I can talk to you about this stuff."

"Sure thing Jacky. I mean we two came quite some way right. It was always clear that we either emerge mortal enemies or best friends. I'm glad it turned out to be the latter. I got enough of the first kind." Star was laughing.

"She is frustrating me so much and it's not even anything I can really hold against her." Jacky screwed up her pretty face. "I can even see where she is coming from. She has this future for us and I appreciate that but it's not what I want. I want to travel, see the world. I don't want to be stuck here in echo creek for the rest of my life. That's just not me."

"Have you made your feelings on the matter clear?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making you wait so long. I've just started university myself and the workload is huge. But alas, it's a pretty short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.  
> \- love val xo

**Author's Note:**

> as of right now this is a plot bunny running wild in my head and basically a one shot. so if the reaction satisfies me I'll keep on writing. it's up to you guys and your love for starco
> 
> Series of one shots set in the same universe. One chapter will be around 1k words. Enjoy lovely reader ❤❤


End file.
